Caliborn
Caliborn is a cherub with from an unknown session of the game who a body with Calliope. He was to be the young . Like Calliope, his name bears reference to a certain puppet. External to MSPA, his name may also reference Shakespearean/Tolkienian/Arthurian works (see trivia at the end of this page). Caliborn's symbol is a variant of the astrological symbol for Ophiuchus, different from Calliope's (albeit the more traditional one). Unlike all previously revealed symbols (except Calliope's), his symbol contains two colors, a dark grey "U" with a red tilde (~) across it. He is the mentioned "brother" Calliope is working with, and is generally an antithesis of her. He is very rude and ornery (which contrasts Calliope's politeness). Caliborn's typing quirk is also the opposite of Calliope's, capitalizing every letter except u. Like Karkat and Calliope, he types in a shade of grey, having abolished "hemotyping" as part of a game he has been playing with Calliope for most of his life. However to the color of Calliope's blood as a sort of trophy. He is confirmed to be a Derse dreamer, calling himself a when explaining to Dirk why he had to hire the archagent to kill his sister instead of doing it himself. Calliope also mentions that she is a Prospit dreamer and that her brother must enjoy his "Netherworldly affiliation." Caliborn has been confirmed as the Lord of Time, one of two essential aspects to a session, along with Calliope as the Muse of Space. This is the male Master Class, parallel to Calliope's title. It is revealed by Calliope to be the most active class, and reserved for male players. Caliborn's reveal as the Lord of Time ties in with his adult self being the time travelling . According to Caliborn, the cherubs have a sort of superstition involving Lil' Cal, which suggests that any person close to or even occupying the same plane of existence as Cal, or any "jujus" like it will have a nightmarish life. This superstition probably has to do with another character who has many of the same features as Lil' Cal. This is almost entirely confirmed when after obtaining and "communing" with Lil' Cal in person, he considers him no longer disconcerting, as he feels the bad vibes coming from it do in fact spell doom for all, but a doom that he himself will supply. The use of the term "juju" might also imply he recognizes Cal's origin as a Subjugglator-created Chucklevoodoo. Personality Caliborn is perhaps the most alien of all the voiced characters. He has a terrifying obsession with playing games, so much so that Calliope claims his love for them surpasses human comprehension of what love is. Additionally, he is obsessed with superstitions and "JuJuS", which define much of the relationship and "game" with his sister. Thirdly, he shares his sister's interest in romantic relationships, but unlike Calliope, he sees them as disgusting and pornographic. He has also recently , although his drawings are far from intelligible at all (however his do show very slight signs of improvement, with features such as limbs and faces becoming recognizable). He also mentions that he has learning disorder. Despite this obsession, he is apathetic towards Sburb, seeing it mostly as a means of escaping his dead home planet. He still intends to play it, but he plans to treat the game as a competition against Calliope instead of the cooperative game it is meant to be, which could make winning the session impossible. Despite his cartoon villain spiel and bizarre hobbies, Caliborn can be quite clever. He enjoys deploying "shitty" twists to spoil his "opponent's" game (such as pretending to switch positions of two chess pieces but merely camouflaging them as each other), and could be quite threatening if he was not so obsessed with theater. His outfit is to be a black short-sleeved shirt with his symbol, a red bowtie and green suspenders. This is with the jacket removed. Relationships Caliborn has a conflicted, aggressive relationship with Calliope, and often threatened to kill her dream self – an act he by hiring his Session's Jack Noir, who then stabbed her. In addition to the larger game between him and Calliope, the two regularly play chess, with Calliope winning all but once. It was revealed that Calliope and Caliborn are two halves of one body, in a relationship that is perhaps somewhat akin to Jekyll and Hyde; one could say they are each the yin to the other's yang, calling to mind the shape of the cancer symbol. This had been heavily foreshadowed by several conversations and incidents. In her conversation with Jane in LOCAH, Calliope states that after a "dreadfUl nap" she "woke Up to find her coplayer has made a terrible mess here." This prompts a string of questions from Jane which Calliope is uncomfortable with, including whether or not she and Caliborn have actually met. It also explains why Calliope and Caliborn are incapable of simultaneously cheering/jeering one another and why they need to infer, rather than observe, one another's actions (such as Calliope suspecting that Caliborn is ). It is also mentioned that Caliborn would like to get his hands on Calliope's Juju (just as she would like to do with his, ), this likely being the cause for their "game". A potential reason for this could be explained in an when he says there are only a few moves left before he "CAN MATE WITH HER" by which he could have possibly meant that they would become one; by the one obtaining the Juju of the other, said other would effectively cease to exist, leaving only the one and freeing them. He seems to have a "liking" for Dirk, as far as he is capable of such emotions, calling him the most tolerable out of the B2 kids. He also played a game with Dirk in which he threatened to kill Calliope's dream self unless Dirk drew him pictures of the B2 kids in various romantic pairings. When Dirk won by making him too uncomfortable to keep playing, Caliborn revealed that he had already killed Calliope's dream self before he started the game with Dirk. Dirk also assisted him in building his robotic leg. Caliborn is the antithesis of Calliope, who, in turn, characterwise, is an antithesis of Karkat. This implies association with Karkat (except while Karkat hates mostly himself, Caliborn hates everything else). His ornery nature, tendency to ramble, his typing quirk, and their shared blood color all support a possible connection to Karkat, or, as suggested by the cancer symbol displayed on Calliope's sleeves, merely with cancer itself. He has also been to have much like Karkat when using . While originally speculated to have some concrete connection to Karkat or his ancestor this became unlikely once revealed as cherub and is now likely only one of many parallels between situations and characters. When Calliope checked Rose's tome she discovered Karkat's attempted relationship timetable which resembled Caliborn's drawing, causing her to speculate that Caliborn did have some connection and that maybe he was "already there", a phrase associated with . This could be a joke Hussie played on the fandom for connecting those two (or four) characters in the first place (fitting, since Calliope is "the obnoxious fandom avatar character", making up theories about the story). Biography Caliborn spent most of his life in a single room "together" with his other half Calliope. It is not until the dawn of their Sburb session that he breaks out of this situation. By having Calliope's dream self assasinated by Jack Noir he prematurely takes full control of their shared body. This dominance is visualized by his cheek marks turning into full red circles, as seen in his future self . He then chews off his still shackled leg, as only Calliope would have been able to open said shackle. This marks another two physical changes that are seen later in , the loss of a leg and . He replaces his lost leg with a robotic leg he prepared, and later replaces his tooth with one piece of candycorn obtained At some point before talking to Jake, he replaced this with a gold tooth. After entering the medium he begins to explore his planet, meeting Gamzee Makara along the way. He Gamzee's offer to be his guide. He also finds a weird tower that lets him communicate with Andrew Hussie. He deciedes to go through with his and changes his text color to #2ed73a. This combined with the caps lock on the towers key board results in the typing style he would continue to use as (when he isn't using the flashing color text). He begrudingly starts to accept Gamzee's presents and guidance, due to Hussie's Calmasis Continued revelations concerning the Complacency of the Learned books foreshadowed that Calliope and Caliborn are two parts of the same being. In Dirk's conversation with Jake in 2008, the discussion of the books brings up an image of Calmasis bound by two shackles, the right foot's shackle bearing Calliope's Caduceus sign standing on red ground and the left foot's shackle bearing the lesser-known Ophiuchus symbol of Caliborn on green ground. The right foot standing on red ground could symbolize that the left brain, which controls the right side of the body, is Caliborn's domain. Meanwhile the right brain belongs to Calliope. The theory of right/left brain separation between Caliborn and Calliope holds up fairly well when looking at drawing skill, but falls apart when looking at chess, where the left brain (Caliborn) should have consistently dominated the right brain (Calliope). It should be noted that the more common Ophiuchus symbol is often confused with the Caduceus symbol. Andrew Hussie may have been using this to imply that they are represented by the same astrological sign, which happens to be the 13th sign of the Zodiac in some cultures, which foreshadowed that the two cherubs are one. In this picture he/she appears to have a particular deudly firearm, leading to speculation that Caliborn/Calliope may be 's ultimate downfall. Connections to Saw Many aspects of Caliborn appear to be related to the Jigsaw Killer from the movie series Saw. Both force people into playing their games (with Caliborn's greeting "I want to play a game" reminiscent of how Jigsaw greets his victims), use a black and red color scheme, and unveil twists that undo any progress or reward a "player" might achieve at the end. Caliborn also bears a resemblance to Jigsaw's puppet Billy, as he was revealed to be a cherub like Calliope. This race was to have blood-colored spirals on their cheeks and have a puppet-like appearance. In addition, Calliope's outfit is remarkably similar to Billy's, color notwithstanding. Billy was a puppet with red spirals on his cheeks, and the red-blooded Caliborn bears the same markings. In addition, Caliborn , which is reminiscent of the victims having to saw off their legs in the first Saw movie. While not actually part of the Saw movies, Caliborn's requests for pornography do have a connection to them; in a famous MSPA Forums thread entitled "Cheerfulbear - PLAY ME", a user adopting the identity of Jigsaw demanded that Andrew Hussie draw him Muppet Babies porn. Symbolism of cheeks and Sarswapagus In , the Sarswapagus has 2 swirling patterns, one green and one red – in fact, each spiral occupies precisely the negative space of the other, forming a perfect circle when the two are overlaid, much like their combined Jujus. In , Caliborn's cheeks turn to red swirls and then, after a moment, his cheeks AND both symbols on the sarswapagus all change to pure red circles. This may be interpreted as both "halves" of their shared body becoming red, so to speak, indicating Caliborn taking full control. This may suggest that he has actually found a way to fullfill his threat of killing her in her sleep "more than once." Additionally, Caliborn's sarswapagus bed evokes obvious images of the sarcophagus that utilizes. Trivia * Caliborn's hex code is #323232, 32 being the atomic number of element Germanium, a brittle grey crystalline element used as a semiconductor and anemia treatment. 3 is the difference of 9 and 6 (Karkat's hex code is #626262; Calliope's is #929292). In addition, 6 and 9 are both multiples of 3. * The word Umbrage can mean an offense or an annoyance. It can also refer to a shadow, likely a nod to the Umbra portion of uranianUmbra. * Caliborn's symbol is the symbol for Ophiuchus proposed by British astrologer Walter Berg in 1995, which gained widespread popularity in Japan, whereas Calliope's symbol is a hybrid of Caduceus and the rod of Asclepius. * The red in said symbol matches his blood color which is the same as Karkat's blood color. The shade of grey in the symbol is the shade he types in. ** Later on, Caliborn changes his quirk to one essentially the same as Karkat's. ** In addition, Caliborn, Calliope, and Karkat are the only characters, of a hemotyping species, not to display their blood colour in their chat text. This changes when Caliborn takes on Calliope's blood colour as his text, although he still technically fits this pattern. ** Calliope and Caliborn show clear relations to Cancer, such as choice of cufflink , implying or foreshadowing a relationship with Karkat. **In line with previous heavy-handed references to The Sufferer, Caliborn makes a long speech about suffering * Caliborn "jeers" instead of "cheers", opposite to Calliope. * Caliborn seems to represent different aspects of the Homestuck consumer community from Calliope, particularly his impatience with the speed at which things unfold. As many less fanatic readers do, he complains about long pesterlogs formatted strangely in unusual colors. Calliope's relationship with him mirrors the fans who keep pestering their friends to read Homestuck, even though they're not interested or don't "get" the story. * His title, the Lord of Time, could be a reference to long-running British television program, "Doctor Who"; the main character, the Doctor, hails from a time-travelling alien race known as "Time Lords". ** In addition, Caliborn's outfit may be inspired by that of the Eleventh Doctor, who is usually wearing a bow-tie and suspenders. ** As the Doctor is portrayed by British (or English) actors, one could say he is an "English Time Lord", which could be hinting at Caliborn's transformation into . His previous form / host being a "Doctor" also strengthens this connection. ** Caliborn's tie-ins with the Eleventh Doctor could further associate him with the the arc-number of the Post-Scratch kids' universe: 11 11 11. **Caliborn's Sarswapagus/ 's sarcophagus is similar to the TARDIS in the fact that both can hold more than thought possible judging by their sizes, as shown , when appears in the dream bubble. 's sarcophagus is obviously smaller than him. The sarcophagus is also 's time travel device, like the TARDIS to the Doctor. The sarcophagus and the TARDIS both travel in a similar way, disappearing there and reappearing here by de- and re-materializing. *Caliborn's "tumut" emote is one letter from "tumult", which means chaos or disorder, possibly a reference to his rather aggressive personality as well as his handle. * Caliborn is the only character in Homestuck to use lowercase letters for the initials of his screen name. *The name "Caliborn" is also highly reminiscent to "Caliban", the name of a monstrous supporting character in Shakespeare's ''The Tempest, ''who is often depicted as green, and shares Caliborn's misanthropy. Although no obvious connections aside from the name present themselves, his name is only two letters away from and nearly phonetically identical to the elf character Celeborn from Lord of the Rings, husband to Galadriel and grandfather to Arwen. **Another reference to Shakespeare is seen in the title of the song Eternity's Shylock, which plays during the flash. Shylock is a cruel moneylender in the play 'The Merchant of Venice'. **This may also be related to Caliborn's supposed obsession with Shylock is a character who insists on the exact adherence to the law, and uses the law as a way to get what he wants. *Caliborn's name also bears resemblance to "Caliburn", one of the original names for King Arthur's sword Excalibur. **Dave's sword Caledfwlch also holds relation to the Arthurnian legend as the Welsh name for Arthur's sword is Caledfwlch. *The closeup of Caliborn's and Calliope's eyes are the same image as the closeup of Lil' Cal's eyes, albeit different colors. *Caliborn's trolltag undyingUmbrage is a reference to uracil, and thus is in keeping with the DNA motif of all the other chumhandles/trolltags. *Despite the fact that they share a body, Caliborn's tongue is while Calliope's is . **This is yet another reference to their Yin-Yang theme. *Caliborn's new candy corn tooth is likely a reference to Problem Sleuth, as PS has candy corn teeth in his Candy Corn Vampire form. Category:Homestuck Cherubs Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies